


kiss me & take off your clothes

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Players, Blowjobs, Facials, Jockstraps, M/M, Porn Star AU, Rimming, fucking in a classroom, fucking in hockey gear, fucking in the woods, hockey garters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: “You’re so sexy in the morning, God,” TK says.“I’m sexy all the time,” Nolan says. “That’s why I make the big bucks.”





	1. school for boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adeleblaircassiedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [adeleblaircassiedanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> God, I hope you like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Jarka for the beta. And to everyone for holding my hand as I went through some trials on this one. See end notes for a message in re: the ageplay tag.

Nolan slouches at his desk and stretches his legs out, sprawling as he chews on the end of a pen absently. His tie is loosened at his throat, the top button of his shirt undone, even if his blazer is still on and his hair is pulled back tight behind his head.

Carter’s in the desk next to him, his back straight, his eyes ahead, his hands folded on top of the desk as he watches the teacher at the front of the room. His tie is still in place, his shirt still buttoned. His shoes are still shiny. Carter is perfect.

But here they are in detention. It’s written in big letters on the chalkboard, in case they forget where they are and what they’re there for. The teacher at the front of the room tells them he’s going to lock the door when he leaves for a meeting.

Then he’s gone, and they’re alone.

“This is all your fault,” Carter says. He doesn’t turn toward Nolan, doesn’t unfold his hands, doesn’t move. Nolan slowly puts down his pen.

“How is it my fault?” Nolan asks.

“I wasn’t the one smoking in the bathroom,” Carter says.

“No one told you to be there,” Nolan replies. He’s turned to look at Carter.

“Yeah, no, fine, just trying to use the bathroom for its intended purpose,” Carter says. He still isn’t looking at Nolan, but he rolls his eyes anyway.

Nolan gets up from the desk and walks over to where Carter is sitting, leaning in close to Carter’s face. Carter focuses on a point in the middle of Nolan’s forehead instead of meeting his eyes. Nolan reaches out and wraps his fingers around Carter’s tie.

“Maybe you need to loosen up,” Nolan says to him, and tugs gently at Carter’s tie until he leans forward, just enough that Nolan can lean in and kiss him easily.

Carter makes the softest noise of protest, but he doesn’t pull away. One hand comes up to wrap around Nolan’s fingers where they hold onto his tie. He reaches out his other hand and tugs at the knot in Nolan’s. It’s already loose and comes out easily, and after that, Carter reaches for the buttons.

Nolan tugs at Carter’s tie again, and Carter slides out of the desk and stands up until they’re standing face to face, with Carter’s fingers making short work of the buttons down the front of Nolan’s shirt. He slides his hands into Nolan’s shirt without untucking it, without taking off Nolan’s blazer, fingers running over pale skin.

Nolan pushes Carter’s blazer off his shoulders, and Carter pulls his hands out of Nolan’s shirt to shrug out of it. He grins and leans back in to kiss Nolan again.

“You’re pretty into this for someone who’s upset about being in detention,” Nolan says.

“Shut up,” Carter says. Nolan grabs him by the tie again and pulls him toward the teacher’s desk. Nolan pushes Carter back against it, until Carter lifts himself up to sit.

Carter loosens his tie while Nolan’s hands run over his thighs, bringing his mouth back to Carter’s. Carter pulls his tie from around his neck and tosses it to the floor, then reaches out to push at the blazer still covering Nolan’s shoulders. Nolan tips his head to mouth along Carter’s jaw even as he shrugs out of his blazer.

His shirt is open wide and Carter’s hands come up to pull at the rubber band that keeps his hair back until Nolan’s hair comes loose and falls down to his shoulder in waves. Carter raises both hands and digs his fingers in, twisting his fingers through Nolan’s hair and using his legs to pin Nolan in between his thighs.

Nolan works the buttons of Carter’s shirt all the way down, and then starts at the buckle of Carter’s belt. The buckle seems noisy in the quiet of the classroom, just the soft noise of metal and their breathing. The sound of the zipper on Carter’s slacks seems even louder, and he has to let go of Nolan’s hair to lift himself up off the desk so Nolan can tug his slacks down off his hips.

The sound of Carter’s shoes hitting the floor is almost comically loud, and Nolan actually laughs, his voice low, his cheeks flushed. Carter’s slacks follow his shoes quickly and he gathers Nolan back in between his thighs, reaching out and grabbing Nolan by the belt. Nolan smashes their mouths back together then and shrugs out of his shirt while Carter unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks.

Carter tilts his head back as Nolan starts kissing his jaw again, rubbing one thumb briefly across a nipple, before lowering a hand down to cup his hand around Carter’s cock through his underwear. He kisses Carter’s neck, lets Carter tangle his flingers back into Nolan’s hair as Nolan slowly makes his way down.

Nolan sinks to his knees between Carter’s thighs, finally mouthing at Carter’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. Carter whimpers and tightens his fingers in Nolan’s hair.

“Please,” Carter says. His dick is straining at the fabric of his underwear and it’s damp where Nolan’s mouth has been.

“You’re not worried you’re going to get caught?” Nolan asks. He makes a motion like he’d toss his hair, but Carter’s fingers are in the way.

“I don’t care,” Carter says. Nolan laughs again and Carter makes a helpless noise as the sound vibrates through his body.

Nolan tugs Carter’s underwear down to settle underneath Carter’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth, making Carter groan and tighten his fingers in Nolan’s hair.

“Don’t pull too hard,” Nolan says, pulling back and wrapping his hand around the base of Carter’s dick and looking up at Carter through his eyelashes. “But you can pull a little bit.”

Carter laughs, high pitched and breathless. He pulls as Nolan swallows his cock down, pushing himself until his lips touch the base of Carter’s dick. He pulls harder than he means to, making Nolan groan, which makes Carter try and buck his hips up.

Nolan pulls back quickly before Carter can choke him, wrapping his hand loosely around Carter’s cock to stroke it. He looks up at Carter, his lips wet and red and his cheeks flushed. Carter’s breathing hard, and he bites down on his lip, watching Nolan.

“Don’t choke me,” Nolan says, his voice all gravel as he lowers his head back down. All there is left to focus on is Nolan’s mouth on his cock and the sound of his own breathing and the soft lapping as Nolan sucks him off.

He tugs hard on Nolan’s hair when he’s close, and Nolan pulls back, using his own spit to move his hand in long strokes down Carter’s cock. Carter lets go of Nolan’s hair and grips the edge of the desk instead, and Nolan lets Carter’s come splatter on his face.

Nolan gets back to his feet, grabbing Carter’s tie off the floor and using it to wipe his face off. Carter grins at him, then reaches out, grabbing Nolan by the hair again and pulling him back in for a kiss. Nolan pushes his own underwear down underneath his dick and starts jerking himself off as Carter kisses him.

Carter pushes Nolan’s hand away and jerks him off slowly, pulling Nolan in close. Nolan sighs as he comes, splattering across Carter’s abs. They lean against each other, Carter kissing at Nolan’s mouth as Nolan catches his breath.

“You better get dressed before we get caught,” Nolan says.

They fumble through dressing, shoving at each other and laughing. Carter pulls at Nolan’s hair one last time as Nolan kisses him, and Nolan shrugs back into his blazer.

“You got come on my tie,” Carter says.

“You got come on my face,” Nolan says, flopping back into his desk.

“Fuck you - “ Carter says, sliding into his own desk right as the teacher opens the door.

“Language,” he says, and Carter ducks his head, blushing.


	2. interlude a

Nolan is already dozing with his head leaned against the window of the van when TK climbs in and slams the door. He startles and blinks at TK sleepily, then reaches out and slugs him in the arm.

“Fuck off,” TK says.

“Don’t slam the door, I was asleep,” Nolan croaks at him.

“You’re so sexy in the morning, God,” TK says.

“I’m sexy all the time,” Nolan says, tugging the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head and leaning his head back against the window. “That’s why I make the big bucks.”

TK laughs and pulls his feet up and leans over against Nolan. “Fuck off,” he says again, and Nolan loops an arm around TK’s shoulders. They have a couple of hours’ ride to the location, the campsite where they’re filming. It’s not their first onsite together, and it’s not even Nolan’s first onsite of the week.

Nolan has started to doze again when TK speaks again. “How was Carter?” he asks.

“Fine?” Nolan says. He ruffles his fingers through TK’s hair until TK starts to squirm away. “Easy. Except he got the giggles and it took him twenty minutes to get it together.”

“Yeah, sometimes I look at you and I want to laugh until I pass out, too,” TK says. Nolan punches TK hard in the thigh.

“Fuck,” TK says. “If you give me a bruise they’re gonna be so mad, they hate it when they have to cover up bruises.”

“At least we’re being rugged outdoorsmen so it doesn’t matter if you’re bruised,” Nolan says.

“Sure, outdoorsmen have big fist-shaped bruises on their thighs,” TK says.

“Outdoorsmen also don’t go camping to fuck,” Nolan says.

“Maybe they’ll let us actually fish,” TK says.

“Trav. Just fucking. Go fishing,” Nolan says.

“Dude, no, Law works on the weekends, and I don’t wanna go by myself,” TK says.

“So leave Lawson at home. I’ll go with you.”

“He’s absolutely not gonna let me go camping with my porn friends.” TK sits up and turns in his seat, twisting so that he’s looking at Nolan. Nolan doesn’t bother moving from where he’s leaned against the window. “Does Nico care?”

“No,” Nolan says. “He’s got friends over while I’m out of town tonight. They’re studying and probably doing nothing but speaking German to each other.”

“Hot,” TK says. He flops back onto Nolan heavily. Nolan doesn’t understand how someone who is seatbelted in can move around so much.

“Fuck _off_ ,” Nolan says, and slugs him in the thigh again.

“I’m reporting you to HR,” TK tells him.

“Bull shit,” Nolan says. “If you do that you won’t be able to use me as a mattress anymore.”

“You’re my favorite mattress,” TK says.

“Shut up and let me take a nap,” Nolan says.


	3. into the woods

Travis wades out into the water as far as the waders will let him, the water swirling around his thighs. It’s a little cold, and he can feel that even through the rubber of the waders. It’s fine, as long as he doesn’t actually get into the water, which he doesn’t plan to do.

The sunset is sparkling off the water when he casts his line in, shaking his hair back out of his face. It doesn’t take him long to get a bite, and he reels in his line.

Nolan splashes into the water behind him, sending a small wave over the top of Travis’s waders. It is, in fact, cold, and he yelps, almost falling over into the water. He immediately turns around and splashes Nolan hard with one hand while holding his fishing pole in the other. Nolan yells, too, and hasn’t even cast his line.

“What was that for?” he asks.

“You got water in my waders,” Travis tells him. “And it’s fucking cold.”

“So you got me wet?”

“Uh, _yeah_?”

Nolan splashes him. He doesn’t drop his pole, but he gets a lot of water up and Travis’s t-shirt is soaked through. Nolan grins at him then and Travis splashes him again, then takes two steps forward like he’s going to tackle Nolan into the water. It’s hard to move, with how much water has gotten into his waders at this point. 

Nolan turns to escape, but Travis grabs him, and both of them go down into the water. It’s just as cold as Travis expected when it closes in over his head. He comes up, sputtering and trying to get his feet under him. Nolan is flipping his hair out of his face.

“You made me lose my fish,” Travis says, petulant.

“I don’t have any dry clothes,” Nolan says, just as sulky.

Travis grins at him and splashes a lot as he makes his way onto the shore.

They spend the next few minutes stripping out of their fishing gear. Travis turns his waders upside down to dump the water out while sitting on a log on the beach. His sneakers are full of water, his pants soaked through. Next to him, Nolan is laying out his own wet gear, his hair plastered to his cheeks and neck.

“Do you want me to start a fire?” Travis asks, looking over at Nolan. Nolan’s shirt is soaked through and Travis is pretty sure that he can see every single ridge of Nolan’s abs.

“Yeah,” Nolan says.

Travis strips out of his shirt and pulls on a sweatshirt that he left at their campsite, but he doesn’t have a way to get out of his pants and shoes unless he strips. He doesn’t want to do that until he has the fire going.

Nolan comes over and takes off his shoes while Travis is building the fire, flipping them upside down, hoping the water will drain out of them better. Travis gets distracted watching Nolan strip down to his underwear and drag his sleeping bag out of the tent to wrap around himself. He pulls his chair over and sits down, watching Travis.

Once the fire is going, Travis stands up and takes his shoes off, then strips down to his underwear before pulling his sweatshirt back on. He knows Nolan’s watching him. He also knows that his underwear are completely see through now.

“Hey,” Travis says. He stands there, slips his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He watches Nolan look at his face, but also watches Nolan’s gaze travel down his body. Nolan pulls his lip between his teeth.

Travis moves to the chair Nolan is sitting in and leans down, pressing his lips to Nolan’s. He knows the camp chair won’t hold both their weight, so instead he grabs the blanket and uses it to pull Nolan to his feet. Nolan doesn’t let go of the blanket, but wraps his arms around Travis, pulling him in close. Travis is shorter, and has to lean up to meet Nolan’s mouth, reaching his arms up to wrap around Nolan’s shoulders to balance himself.

Nolan doesn’t seem willing to let go of the blanket, and seems more content to just stand there and keep kissing Travis, tugging Travis’s lower lip between his teeth. Travis leans into him, presses his body flush against Nolan’s.

“Come on,” Travis says, tugging at the blanket. Nolan makes a soft noise of protest, and doesn’t let go of the blanket, leaning back in to kiss Travis.

Travis slides his hands underneath the blanket, his fingers gliding over Nolan’s bare skin, skirting along the top of Nolan’s underwear. He slides his hands down, rubbing one hand over the bulge of Nolan’s cock, wrapping the other around Nolan’s back to grab his ass. Nolan lets out a soft sigh against Travis’s mouth.

The next time Travis tugs at the blanket, Nolan lets it go, and Travis shakes it out so that it’s spread out on the ground between their tent and the fire. Travis unzips his sweatshirt and tosses it through the open door of the tent.

“Come on,” Travis says. “You owe me for making me lose my fish.”

Nolan starts laughing then, but he drops down to his knees and stretches out on his back on the blanket, propped up on his elbows. Travis follows him down, settling on his knees between Nolan’s thighs. Travis leans forward over him, pushing Nolan’s wet hair back behind his ears, his own hanging in curls around his face, and he grins as he leans down and kisses Nolan, shifting his hips forward to rub the bulge of his own cock, still covered by his underwear, against Nolan’s. 

Travis holds himself above Nolan, and Nolan lays the rest of the way back until Travis’s weight is fully on top of him. Travis grinds against him, slow, as they kiss. Neither of them will ever get off this way - Travis’s underwear is too wet for the friction to be quite right, Nolan’s skin is too cold for him to get really into it. But kissing like this, close to the fire, letting it warm them through, is a pretty good start.

“You want me to fuck you?” Travis asks, moving one hand down to tug absently at the side of Nolan’s underwear.

“Yeah,” Nolan says, and Travis tugs Nolan’s underwear down with one hand, balancing himself with the other. Nolan helps, tugging Travis’s down off his ass and past his dick, reaching back to grab onto Travis’s ass and pull him in close. Travis laughs again and kisses him hard, biting at Nolan’s lower lip, his mouth already red from kissing Travis.

Nolan’s skin is so pale with the firelight flickering across it as Travis kneels between his thighs, fully naked and his cock hard. Nolan looks up at him, stretched out on his back, his hair spread out beneath his head.

Travis has lube on his fingers and pushes into Nolan slowly, watching his fingers disappear before looking up to see Nolan’s reaction. Nolan’s eyes are closed, his face tilted toward the fire, his fingers fisted in the blanket next to his hip. Travis pushes in first one finger, then two, bending them just so to make Nolan gasp underneath him, his face flushed and his mouth red.

They don’t spend much time working Nolan open before Travis has the condom on and his pushing into Nolan, guiding himself until he’s pushed flush against Nolan’s ass. They stop for a moment, breathing hard and looking at each other, and Travis leans down to press his lips against Nolan’s once more.

He rolls his hips slowly, setting a slow rhythm until Nolan starts to squirm beneath him, starts to dig his fingers into Travis’s hips and ass to get more. Travis picks up the pace until he’s breathing hard and Nolan his gasping underneath him, reaching between them to jerk his own cock as Travis fucks him.

Travis shifts his hips just right and Nolan is coming with a shout, come splattering across his stomach and smearing between them as Travis fucks him through it. When he’s done, Travis pulls out, making Nolan whimper, and slides the condom off, jerking himself roughly until he’s coming across Nolan’s stomach with a gasp.

He stretches out next to Nolan on the blanket, kissing him softly, stroking his fingers down through the mess on Nolan’s stomach.

“You wanna jump in the lake to clean off?” Travis asks.

Nolan just laughs.


	4. interlude b

Nolan gets home so late that it’s actually early and lets himself into the apartment, trying to be quiet because he knows that Nico has to be asleep.

It turns out to be a good thing, because one of Nico’s friends is asleep on the sofa, the card table they set up to work on littered with their textbooks, beer and soda cans, and an empty pizza box. Nolan sneaks past and lets himself into the bedroom, leaving his backpack on the floor and shrugging out of his clothes.

Nico is asleep, because it’s the middle of the night, and Nolan’s glad that he took the time to shower when they were at the studio instead of waiting to do it when he got home. Sure, they had wet wipes at the campsite so he didn’t have to put his clothes on over lube and come, but Nico doesn’t like it when he comes home smelling like someone else’s cologne.

Most of the time, Nico doesn’t give a fuck that Nolan fucks on camera for money, so Nolan guesses it’s fair that he draws the line at Nolan coming home smelling like he’s had another guy all over him. He has, but he tries not to make it obvious, and comes home clean and smelling like soap and he crawls into bed and Nico rolls over and wraps his arms around him.

“How was camping?” Nico asks sleepily, nuzzling his head in under Nolan’s chin. Nolan strokes his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“Cold,” Nolan says. “We fell in the water.”

“On purpose?” Nico asks, because he probably knows how porn works.

“Yeah,” Nolan tells him. He pulls Nico closer, pushing his knee between Nico’s. He’s tired, and he definitely doesn’t feel like more sex after filming all night, but he likes the feel of Nico pulled close. “Let’s go camping some time. Go fishing.”

“Okay,” Nico says. Nolan’s not sure Nico means it, since he doesn’t seem to actually be awake. He kisses Nico on top of the head and decides to ask again in the morning.


	5. for the boys

“Mighty Ducks rules?”

Nolan shakes his hair back out of his face, and shrugs. “What does that even mean?” he asks. They’re standing at center ice, wearing full gear except for helmets. It’s probably not the safest, but it’s not like they’re playing a real hockey game.

“I don’t know, it just sounded good,” Travis says, and drops the puck onto the ice. “On three?”

“I don’t think they had a goalie in the one on one,” Carter calls from down the ice, where he’s scooting back and forth in front of the net in full gear, waiting for them to start. He gets full gear because he’s in the net, and if anything is coming at him, he needs to be protected. “So if you could try not to kill me?”

“He doesn’t know how to play hockey anyway,” Travis says, then steals the puck when Nolan isn’t paying attention and skates toward Carter.

“Shit,” Carter says, and drops his mask into place at the same time Nolan yells, “asshole!” as Travis skates away from him.

He shoots the puck at the net, and Carter blocks it easily. Nolan runs into him and both of them crash to the ice and Travis is giggling.

“Stop cheating,” Nolan orders, rolling off of Travis and getting to his feet to chase after the puck. Carter shoots it back down the ice toward the empty net on the opposite end, and Travis pushes himself up to go after it.

They play until they’re sweaty and breathless, until Carter starts hitting the empty net at the other end of the rink every time he clears the puck away from them.

“I think I have the most points,” Carter tells them as they head for the locker room. Travis mashes his glove into Carter’s face. “Ugh, fuck,” Carter says, shoving at Travis’s hand as all he can inhale is the glove-stench.

Nolan’s already out of his jersey by the time they hit the locker room, tossing it onto the bench of one of the lockers. Travis grins at him, reaches out and grabs him by the front of his shoulder pads and smashes their mouths together. Nolan makes a surprised little noise and leans into it, reaching down immediately to tug at the bottom of Travis’s sweater to pull it up over his head.

Carter stands in the doorway, watching them, a stunned look on his face. Knowing that Carter is watching doesn’t seem to deter either of them any as they strip each other out of their gear, leaving a pile of discarded pads on the floor around them. They’re both stripped above the waist by the time Carter finds it in him to clear his throat.

Travis whips his head toward Carter and grins, and Carter looks behind him, like it might be better to run than face whatever Travis is going to do to him now. Instead, they step away from the pile of gear and up to Carter, and Nolan reaches out, taking Carter’s mask out of his hand and dropping it on the floor.

Goalie gear is a lot harder to get out of than regular hockey gear, but between the two of them they make short work out of what Carter’s got on, before all three of them realize they have to sit down somewhere to get out of their skates. Carter struggles, because Travis has sat down next to him and won’t stop getting in his way by kissing his shoulder and neck. Nolan has his skates off already and ends up getting on his knees on the floor in front of them and tugging their skates off while Carter gets his tongue into Nolan’s mouth.

Once their skates are off, Carter stands up to strip out of the rest of his gear, down to his underwear. He realizes that Nolan and Travis have stopped, and Nolan is kissing along the strap of Travis’s garters, pushing his hockey shorts up and out of the way. Nolan goes as far as he can before lifting his head up and pushing his hair out of his face, then helping Travis tug his hockey pants off, leaving him in nothing but his socks, garters, and jock. 

Carter bites his lip and watches as Nolan leans his head back down, his hair falling around his shoulders in sweaty curls. He rests his hand at the top of his underwear as he watches Nolan’s mouth move along the elastic of Travis’s garter and up to his jock, then sucks at the skin between the waistband of the jock and the waistband of the garter. Carter wraps his fingers around his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

Travis grabs a fist-full of Nolan’s hair and pulls, tilting Nolan’s head back. Nolan leans up and kisses him, his hand tugging Travis’s garter and jock down his hips. Travis stops kissing Nolan and looks up at Carter, his eyes sweeping over where Carter’s hand is cupping his own dick, then meets his eyes.

Travis grins at him.

“Come here,” he says. Nolan turns to look at Carter then, his hair a mess and his lips wet. He smirks at Carter, too, and wraps his hand around Travis’s cock. He keeps his eyes on Carter, but he licks his lips at Travis’s sharp intake of breath. “Join us.”

It takes a moment before Carter can move, swallowing hard before he can take the few steps across the floor to where Nolan is slowly jerking Travis’s cock, his body twisted to watch Carter moving toward them. Travis’s head is leaned back, his eyes half closed as he watches Carter too, his knees falling farther apart as he goes slack under Nolan’s hand.

Nolan lets go of Travis when Carter is close enough that Nolan can reach out and draw him in, tall enough on his knees to press his mouth against the cut of Carter’s hip. He kisses along the waist of Carter’s underwear before mouthing along the outline of Carter’s cock, sucking at it through the fabric.

Travis is watching them, his fingertips stroking lightly down his own cock. Carter chews on his lip as he watches Travis, breathing hard as Nolan works at his cock.

“I’m bored,” Travis finally says. Nolan pulls away from Carter and turns back to him, and carter reaches out, tangling his fingers in Nolan’s hair, trying to pull him back. Nolan reaches up and pulls Carter’s fingers away, and uses Carter’s hands instead to pull himself to his feet. He keeps hold of Carter’s hand and leads him closer to Travis, uses his own knee to nudge Travis’s knees closed.

“Take your underwear off,” Nolan tells him. He turns away from Carter and back to Travis then, tugging his jock and garter the rest of the way off.

“Come here,” Travis says, letting go of his dick to gesture to Carter. Carter slides his underwear off his hips and leaves them puddled on the floor. Travis reaches out and guides Carter into his lap, slotting him in close until Carter’s cock is pressed up against Travis’s.

Carter lets out a soft gasp as Travis’s hand wraps around both of their cocks. Nolan drops back down behind them, his hands sliding down Carter’s bare skin until he’s on his knees and nudging between Carter’s cheeks. It makes Carter jump, rocking forward into Travis’s body, but he relaxes back when Nolan starts teasing with his fingers. It’s Nolan’s tongue that makes Carter squirm when he adds it to his fingers, pushing at Carter’s body despite the angle to make sure that he can get what he wants.

Between the two of them, they have Carter panting and squirming in minutes. He rocks his cock into Travis’s hand, sliding it along Travis’s cock, then back against Nolan’s fingers, until Nolan hooks his fingers just right and Carter is coming, splattering across Travis’s chest.

Carter sighs and leans his head down against Travis’s shoulder, and Nolan pulls his fingers away, sitting back and looking up at Travis and Carter, waiting. Carter slides down off of Travis’s lap and onto the floor in front of Nolan then, folding over until he can tug Nolan’s already-hard cock free from his jock and pull it into his mouth.

Travis lowers himself down onto the floor as well, crawling toward them until he’s kissing Nolan, and Nolan reaches out to wrap a hand around Travis’s cock. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes to get Travis there, most of the work already done by his own hands and Carter’s dick. He comes, messy across Nolan’s hip, digging his fingers into Nolan’s hair and pulling hard. It makes Nolan gasp and buck his hips up slightly, causing Carter to back off in a hurry.

“You’re gonna choke me, dude,” Carter says, wrapping his hand around Nolan’s cock to stroke as he speaks. Nolan groans underneath him.

“Sorry - just - “ He flails a hand through the air and Travis cuts off anything else he’d say with his mouth.

Carter lowers his head back down, setting a slow rhythm as he sucks Nolan’s cock. He pulls back as Nolan reaches out to tug his hair, replacing his mouth with his hand and jerking Nolan off until Nolan’s come is running across his fingers.

“Good game, boys,” Travis says, pushing himself up to an elbow.

Carter laughs and Nolan reaches out to smack him halfheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @notedgoon
> 
>  
> 
> a note in re: ageplay -  
> the first section (school for boys) involves nolan and carter, who are both of age, acting as though they are younger/in boarding school/whatever you want to call that. they're not underage, it's just a setup for the porn. you've seen porn. you know what we're about here.


End file.
